gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Abandoned Research Facility
The Abandoned Research Facility was an unnamed top-secret Coalition of Ordered Governments facility located on Azura where Hammer of Dawn satellites were constructed and launched in the final years of the Pendulum Wars.Gears 5: Shot in the Dark History Pendulum Wars and Locust War The unnamed underground facility was built on Azura sometime during the Pendulum Wars. After the Coalition of Ordered Governments captured the Hammer of Dawn plans from the Union of Independent Republics in the Battle of Aspho Fields, they were taken to the Azura facility to be analyzed. The facility had multiple rocket silos which were used to build, test, and launch rockets carrying Hammer of Dawn satellites. At least three rockets with a prototype satellite was never launched. The facility was also equipped with Lightmass Missiles. After the Hammer of Dawn array had been successfully sent into orbit and used to win the Pendulum Wars for the COG, General Bardry Salaman issued an order to fire a Lightmass Missile at OZP-11, a formerly top-secret Union of Independent Republics cosmodrome in occupied Vasgar. At the time, Major Garron Paduk was leading 200 Gorasni soldiers in a mutiny to take over OZP-11 and launch the UIR's own Hammer of Dawn satellites to restart the Pendulum Wars. Fearing the Hammer falling into Paduk's hands, UIR leadership revealed OZP-11's existence to the COG and requested their help in halting the mutiny, which the COG obliged by firing the missile. The missile striking OZP-11, combined with OZP-11's commander triggering a computer virus to render the cosmodrome's systems inoperable, put an end to the Gorasni mutiny. The facility was shut down at some point while Chairman Tomas Dalyell was still in office. It remained mothballed for years, but at some point it was visited by Dalyell's successor, Chairman Richard Prescott, who left his wristwatch in an office there. In the final year of the Locust War, when the Locust Horde invaded Azura, a battle between Locust and Gears was fought in the facility and many Gears perished. Restoring the Hammer Azura was abandoned after the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon was deployed and brought an end to the Locust War. The Locust corpses left behind developed Locust Shells, planting the seeds of a future Swarm infestation. When the Swarm began emerging across Sera in 42 A.E., the Azura facility became a minor Hive. As the Swarm War began to intensify, Damon Baird sought to restore the Hammer of Dawn to give the COG an advantage, and learned of the facility's existence from Adam Fenix's old files. Hoping that one of the facility's silo's held a functional rocket and Hammer of Dawn prototype, Baird secretly sent Marcus Fenix, JD Fenix, Delmont Walker, and Kait Diaz to investigate the facility. Although the Swarm had infested much of the facility, and age and weathering had caused the rest to collapse into sinkholes, one silo did contain a functional rocket and satellite, which the group managed to launch into orbit. This gave Baird tentative control of one Hammer of Dawn satellite, the first step in restoring the array, which required locating and reconnecting the original fifteen satellites which the COG had lost track of for 25 years. Appearances *''Ascendance'' *''Gears 5'' References Category:Locations Category:COG